Just Friends?
by Mione46
Summary: When Hermione and Ron start dating Will Harry be happy for them? or will he try anything to break them up? Correcting my mistakes.


"Harry I need your help." "With what Ron?" I want to ask Hermione out." "Then do it"  
"How do I make her like me." "Ron you dont just simply make a girl like you she has to learn to trust you." "Oh ok thanks alot Harry." "Whatever." Harry felt angry but why? Why was he so upset that Ron would like Hermione and they might soon be dating? wasn't Ron Harry's best friend? "Maybe I should go see what happens and help ron if he need my help. Now were did I put my invisibility cloak?" Harry went upstairs to the boys common room and got his cloak out of his trunk and the map and left. He stood next to Ron and listened. "Hermione can I umm ask you something?" "Yes what is it Ron I am really busy." "Will you..um.go out with me?"( No Ron not like that.) "Yes. Now I have so much to do in very little time." "Yes" (WHAT! Hermione said yes. Stupid Pompus Ron.) " I'll see you at seven Ron." "I'll be here." (Maybe I should follow them.) ( At seven.) "Ready Mione?" "Almost." Hermione came down the stairs dressed in a tee-shirt with short sleeeves and a pair of dark jeans. "Wow Mione you look good." "Thank you Ron. Lets go." At the lake.After hours of talking Ron and Hermione kissed. (Ron is such a git Hermiones not right for him. No he's not right for Hermione she needs someone better. She deserves someone better.) Harry was finally knocked back into reality by the sound of Hermione's voice. "Bye see you tommorow Ron." "Bye Mione. We are together right." "What?" "You know Boyfriend and Girlfriend." "Oh yeah." Harry took off his cloak and went inside he was to busy thinking to notice Hermione walking towards him."Hello Harry." "Hi Mione." "Harry what should I do?" "About what." "Ron he kissed me today and now were dating should I just tell him we should stay friends?" (Yes stay friends with Ron. No better yet never talk to him again.Break his heart he is not right for you I am.) "No Mione you just have to let him know you like him and stay with him." "Thank you Harry your the best." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry walked back to the common room and went to sleep. The next day he woke up got dressed and went outside. He heard laughing and screaming and went to go see what it was. He saw a bunch of slytherins around Hermione. They were pushing her and Ron was right there watching them push her. "Stop it malfoy" "How are you going to stop me Potter? were just playing with your filthy little mudblood friend." Harry took out his wand. "Expelliarms." Malfoy flew into the lake and all his friends followed. "I'll get you Potter. You will be sorry!" "Hermione are you all right." "Thank you Harry." "No problem Mione." "Ron! why did you let them do that to me?" "Well you didn't ask for my help." "But you saw them hurting me and you let them. Maybe we should break up." (Yes break up leave him!) I am to mad to think right now but I will tell you my decision later. Thank you Harry at least I know you will always be there for me when I need you." She hugged him and left. "Ron you pompus Git you let them hurt her. I swear if she get hurt again I will kill you do you hear me? You will be sorry if she ever gets hurt again!" " Ok ok bloody hell harry why do you care so much?" "Because if you really paid attention you would know that she has been hurt many times before."I do pay attention to her." "I hardly call trying to watch her take a bath is called paying attention Ron." I gotta go Harry." Ron left and Harry went inside. "Harry please come here." "Where are you?" " I'm in the room." "Ok i'm coming." "Harry I never really did thank you much for stopping Malfoy." "It's ok Mione it was thanks enough for me to just know I helped you.""Harry I need your help." "With what Ron?" I want to ask Hermione out." "Then do it"  
"How do I make her like me." "Ron you dont just simply make a girl like you she has to learn to trust you." "Oh ok thanks alot Harry." "Whatever." Harry felt angry but why? Why was he so upset that Ron would like Hermione and they might soon be dating? wasn't Ron Harry's best friend? "Maybe I should go see what happens and help ron if he need my help. Now were did I put my invisibility cloak?" Harry went upstairs to the boys common room and got his cloak out of his trunk and the map and left. He stood next to Ron and listened. "Hermione can I umm ask you something?" "Yes what is it Ron I am really busy." "Will you..um.go out with me?"( No Ron not like that.) "Yes. Now I have so much to do in very little time." "Yes" (WHAT! Hermione said yes. Stupid Pompus Ron.) " I'll see you at seven Ron." "I'll be here." (Maybe I should follow them.) ( At seven.) "Ready Mione?" "Almost." Hermione came down the stairs dressed in a tee-shirt with short sleeeves and a pair of dark jeans. "Wow Mione you look good." "Thank you Ron. Lets go." At the lake.After hours of talking Ron and Hermione kissed. (Ron is such a git Hermiones not right for him. No he's not right for Hermione she needs someone better. She deserves someone better.) Harry was finally knocked back into reality by the sound of Hermione's voice. "Bye see you tommorow Ron." "Bye Mione. We are together right." "What?" "You know Boyfriend and Girlfriend." "Oh yeah." Harry took off his cloak and went inside he was to busy thinking to notice Hermione walking towards him."Hello Harry." "Hi Mione." "Harry what should I do?" "About what." "Ron he kissed me today and now were dating should I just tell him we should stay friends?" (Yes stay friends with Ron. No better yet never talk to him again.Break his heart he is not right for you I am.) "No Mione you just have to let him know you like him and stay with him." "Thank you Harry your the best." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry walked back to the common room and went to sleep. The next day he woke up got dressed and went outside. He heard laughing and screaming and went to go see what it was. He saw a bunch of slytherins around Hermione. They were pushing her and Ron was right there watching them push her. "Stop it malfoy" "How are you going to stop me Potter? were just playing with your filthy little mudblood friend." Harry took out his wand. "Expelliarms." Malfoy flew into the lake and all his friends followed. "I'll get you Potter. You will be sorry!" "Hermione are you all right." "Thank you Harry." "No problem Mione." "Ron! why did you let them do that to me?" "Well you didn't ask for my help." "But you saw them hurting me and you let them. Maybe we should break up." (Yes break up leave him!) I am to mad to think right now but I will tell you my decision later. Thank you Harry at least I know you will always be there for me when I need you." She hugged him and left. "Ron you pompus Git you let them hurt her. I swear if she get hurt again I will kill you do you hear me? You will be sorry if she ever gets hurt again!" " Ok ok bloody hell harry why do you care so much?" "Because if you really paid attention you would know that she has been hurt many times before."I do pay attention to her." "I hardly call trying to watch her take a bath is called paying attention Ron." I gotta go Harry." Ron left and Harry went inside. "Harry please come here." "Where are you?" " I'm in the room." "Ok i'm coming." "Harry I never really did thank you much for stopping Malfoy." "It's ok Mione it was thanks enough for me to just know I helped you.""Harry I need your help." "With what Ron?" I want to ask Hermione out." "Then do it"  
"How do I make her like me." "Ron you dont just simply make a girl like you she has to learn to trust you." "Oh ok thanks alot Harry." "Whatever." Harry felt angry but why? Why was he so upset that Ron would like Hermione and they might soon be dating? wasn't Ron Harry's best friend? "Maybe I should go see what happens and help ron if he need my help. Now were did I put my invisibility cloak?" Harry went upstairs to the boys common room and got his cloak out of his trunk and the map and left. He stood next to Ron and listened. "Hermione can I umm ask you something?" "Yes what is it Ron I am really busy." "Will you..um.go out with me?"( No Ron not like that.) "Yes. Now I have so much to do in very little time." "Yes" (WHAT! Hermione said yes. Stupid Pompus Ron.) " I'll see you at seven Ron." "I'll be here." (Maybe I should follow them.) ( At seven.) "Ready Mione?" "Almost." Hermione came down the stairs dressed in a tee-shirt with short sleeeves and a pair of dark jeans. "Wow Mione you look good." "Thank you Ron. Lets go." At the lake.After hours of talking Ron and Hermione kissed. (Ron is such a git Hermiones not right for him. No he's not right for Hermione she needs someone better. She deserves someone better.) Harry was finally knocked back into reality by the sound of Hermione's voice. "Bye see you tommorow Ron." "Bye Mione. We are together right." "What?" "You know Boyfriend and Girlfriend." "Oh yeah." Harry took off his cloak and went inside he was to busy thinking to notice Hermione walking towards him."Hello Harry." "Hi Mione." "Harry what should I do?" "About what." "Ron he kissed me today and now were dating should I just tell him we should stay friends?" (Yes stay friends with Ron. No better yet never talk to him again.Break his heart he is not right for you I am.) "No Mione you just have to let him know you like him and stay with him." "Thank you Harry your the best." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry walked back to the common room and went to sleep. The next day he woke up got dressed and went outside. He heard laughing and screaming and went to go see what it was. He saw a bunch of slytherins around Hermione. They were pushing her and Ron was right there watching them push her. "Stop it malfoy" "How are you going to stop me Potter? were just playing with your filthy little mudblood friend." Harry took out his wand. "Expelliarms." Malfoy flew into the lake and all his friends followed. "I'll get you Potter. You will be sorry!" "Hermione are you all right." "Thank you Harry." "No problem Mione." "Ron! why did you let them do that to me?" "Well you didn't ask for my help." "But you saw them hurting me and you let them. Maybe we should break up." (Yes break up leave him!) I am to mad to think right now but I will tell you my decision later. Thank you Harry at least I know you will always be there for me when I need you." She hugged him and left. "Ron you pompus Git you let them hurt her. I swear if she get hurt again I will kill you do you hear me? You will be sorry if she ever gets hurt again!" " Ok ok bloody hell harry why do you care so much?" "Because if you really paid attention you would know that she has been hurt many times before."I do pay attention to her." "I hardly call trying to watch her take a bath is called paying attention Ron." I gotta go Harry." Ron left and Harry went inside. "Harry please come here." "Where are you?" " I'm in the room." "Ok i'm coming." "Harry I never really did thank you much for stopping Malfoy." "It's ok Mione it was thanks enough for me to just know I helped you." 


End file.
